nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 15:Lunari VS Rosa
Welcome to One Minute Brawl! The wait for the next fight is over! Now it's time for the 15th fight. This time, we have Lunari, team electrokinetic-telepath's only female. Versus Rosa, the techno hedgehog that was coded by Cydik.(Everyone knows him, so I won't bother introducing him) Now it's time to see who will win this battle! The Fight Location:Beach Time: Sometime in the morning Lunari and Rosa had met to battle on the beach. "Let's get this over with bitch". said Lunari. "Agreed". Rosa replied. LIVE AND LET DIE! Lunari blasted a spark at Rosa, who dodged and kicked Lunari throught the air. Then she followed it up with a punch that smashed her into the sand. But Lunari blasted a big blot of electricity at Rosa and landed a critical hit. Rosa's programming acted up because the spark had an EMP effect on her. This allowed Lunari to get multiple hits in before Rosa finally snapped out of it. Rosa became enraged and grabbed Lunari, then she threw her across the beach. Lunari tried to grip the sand, but that doesn't really work so she kept sliding. Rosa transformed into Techno form and ran at Lunari with a dangerous-looking glow in her right hand. But Lunari dodged and managed to stun Rosa with a well-placed electricity blast. Then she used telepathy to disrupt her electric flow.(yes, telepaths can do that) Then Lunari went super and blasted a high-voltage shot at Rosa and blasted her across to the opposite side of the beach. Then Lunari followed up with electric punches and kicks. But Rosa blocked one and punched her flying over the beach and into the nearby jungle. Rosa then blasted right through a tree and punched Lunari through another 3 trees. Lunari dodged out of the way when Rosa tried to punch her through a 4th tree. Lunari then became Super 2 and blasted so much electricity at Rosa, it made the sky turn dark. The massive amount of electricity started to fry Rosa's circuits. However, she then began to absorb the electricity. Which was empowering her beyond almost anyone else and she started to walk right through the laser. She reached Lunari and began to charge a punch. But, Lunari saw the trouble she was in and quickly dodged the incoming punch that would destroyed the planet with it's increadible force. She then blasted Rosa flying again and proceeded to punch and kick her around the beach and finally she managed to reach HYPER FORM! Which then she used it's insane power to blast Rosa's left arm off and then blasted a hole in her and blasted off an entire leg. Then she missed a shot to Rosa's head. Which allowed Rosa to use her right hand to blast a beam of the energy she had aquirred. This beam used the last of her energy and it killed her AND Lunari. DOUBLE KO? NEXT TIME Coming up next on OMB... Dante and Dark Pit! These 2 dark-powered anti-heroes are gonna fight! Also, here's two shoutouts: The first one goes to Lunari, for making these 2 characters that have fought today! The second one goes to Nick, for giving me the next fight that is being done. Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights